In recent years, there has been a focus on utilizing renewable energy sources to help reduce reliance on fossil fuels. One example renewable energy source is a wind turbine that converts wind's kinetic energy into electricity. Broadly speaking, a wind turbine is an asset that utilizes multiple subsystems to help accomplish this conversion. Typically, a wind site (also known as a “wind farm”), which includes numerous wind turbines, is arranged at a geographical location that experiences windy conditions and provides electricity to an existing power grid.
Because of the increasing reliance on wind turbines to generate renewable energy, it is also becoming increasingly desirable to monitor and analyze wind turbines in operation. To facilitate this, some have developed mechanisms to monitor wind-turbine attributes and detect abnormalities at a wind turbine.